


What the Fuck are Titles Anyway?

by Goose0fChaos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goose0fChaos/pseuds/Goose0fChaos
Summary: Just a simple little story about saving the world





	What the Fuck are Titles Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“Seriously?”  
“Shut up.”  
“No it just seriously? Card shuffling? Really?”  
“Didn’t I just tell you to shut up? Obviously I wouldn’t have picked this skill for myself.”  
“Well yeah no shit Sherlock. Wow just- how did you even get stuck with card shuffling of all skills?”  
“Apparently when I was born, I was too late so all the good skills had been taken already. Therefore all that was left for me was card shuffling. There ya go, my embarrassing story.”  
“That...told me almost nothing, there was bound to be something else. Why card shuffling?”  
“How should I know the answer to that? I was a baby, and not only that, I don’t get to pick.”  
“Well...shit. How are you supposed to help us save the world with card shuffling?”  
“I don’t know, I-i’ll figure something out. I tried to warn y’all that I’m not the right person for this job, that I won’t do well. You wouldn’t listen to me, but since the fate of the world is literally in our hands right now, I have to at least try.”  
“That was not warning you gave. All you said to us was ‘I’m useless’ without any clarification why. We all love you a lot, we wouldn’t have taken you in if we didn’t so of course we didn’t accept that answer. We’ll figure something out, we like you too much to let you go now.”  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem buddy, now let’s figure out how to save the world. Heh, wow card shuffling, you’re a riot.”  
“Shut up.”


End file.
